Saved by the Belle
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Flynn goes off to fight a fire at Arlesdale End, but Belle is left alone. When a big fire rages at Wellsworth, she has to fight it herself.


Belle is a large tank engine with water cannons.

She uses these water cannons to help fight fires.

Some of the engines think this makes her odd, but Belle knows she is very special indeed.

Belle was fighting a small fire at the Dieselworks.

"Is it out yet?" grouched 'Arry.

"It takes time to fight a fire," said Belle, "I've only got one spark to put out though, so don't worry."

"Good...just hurry up," mumbled Bert, "We still need to be fixed too, you know."

"That's not my fault," murmured Belle as the water quenched the last of the flames.

Steam flew from the burnt ground.

"Phew..." panted Dart, "I thought our Dieselworks was gone for a second!"

Belle sighed.

"Alright, now that it's out... Who's fault was it this time?" she asked severely to the Diesels.

"Um... sparks flew from my brakes and... it caught fire on a piece of paper on the ground... Sorry..." gulped Den.

Belle groaned.

"Den, this is the third time!"

"Actually it's the second..."

"That doesn't matter," said Belle, "I have to go back to the Search and Rescue Centre. You four Diesels keep fire away from here."

"We'll try," promised Dart.

'Arry and Bert rolled their eyes.

Belle rang her bell and puffed out of the Vicarstown Dieselworks.

"Well, that was interesting," said Belle to herself.

Meanwhile, at Wellsworth Station, Edward was shunting some trucks in the yard.

"BoCo, can you lend me a buffer?" Edward asked.

BoCo looked up from his shed.

"Oh. Sorry Edward, but I have to wait to be refueled. Some fuel from the Mainland just arrived." the Diesel said.

"That's fine," replied Edward.

A horn sounded, and in the opposite direction, Norman could be seen in the distance with a train of fuel tankers.

Edward grinned.

"Hello Norman!"

Norman groaned.

"Ugh, hello Edward... Stop giggling, tankers!"

The tankers giggled obnoxiously.

Norman rolled his eyes and braked hard.

The tankers smashed into each other.

"That should teach you..." grunted Norman and he started towards the station again.

Edward looked closely at Norman's tankers and immediately gasped.

"Norman, your tankers are leaking fuel!"

"Huh?"

Norman looked back and his eyes immediately widened in panic.

"Oh no!"

Norman braked again, but he did so too hard.

Sparks flew from Norman as he came to a halt.

"What do I do?!" Norman groaned in panic.

BoCo gasped.

"Norman, get out of there! The sparks will cause the fuel to explode!"

Norman's driver uncoupled him and Norman raced away as fast as his wheels could carry him, right past the station.

"Am I safe?!" Norman cried nervously as he came to a halt.

Before anyone could answer, the sparks ignited the fuel and the tankers exploded.

Smoke covered the area.

Norman coughed, and couldn't see anything.

"Edward! BoCo!" Norman said in despair, "Please respond, please respond!"

Edward and BoCo coughed as the smoke reached them.

"We're fine!" coughed BoCo.

Norman sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

"But we aren't out of the woods yet," called BoCo, "Fetch the Rescue Team! We'll need help fighting this fire!"

"On it!" and Norman scurried away.

At the Rescue Centre, Belle was telling Flynn about the fire at the Dieselworks.

"It turned out to be Den... again." she muttered.

Flynn chuckled.

"Well, sparks from brakes tend to happen sometimes. Especially when it's this dry. I wouldn't be too hard on him."

"I know, but it gets tiring after a while. It got worse when 'Arry and Bert kept pressuring me." Belle continued.

"I wouldn't worry, Belle. 'Arry and Bert are just grumpy engines."

A loud horn rang throughout the Rescue Centre.

Belle looked to her friend.

"It's not me," protested Flynn.

Bertie drove up, panting heavily.

"Belle, Flynn! There's a fire near Arlesdale End! The shed is on fire!"

"The shed? I'm on my way!" cried Flynn as he rang his siren.

He changed to his road wheels and he drove off, down the road.

Belle was worried.

"Can I help?"

"I think one firefighter should do it," said Bertie, "It's not that big of a fire. Come on Flynn, I'll show you the way!"

And Bertie raced after Flynn.

Belle frowned.

"Oh..."

Just as Bertie was out of sight, Norman raced beside Belle.

"Belle, you must come quick! There's a fire endangering Edward and BoCo at Wellsworth!"

Belle gasped.

"Alone? B-but Flynn's off to Arlesdale End..."

"Come on Belle! This is a big fire! Some fuel tankers exploded!"

"B-but I..."

"Aren't you always saying emergencies are emergencies?" asked Norman desperately.

Belle gulped, still a bit unsure.

"...alright, lead the way," puffed Belle nervously.

Norman honked his horn, Belle rang her bell, and they raced away to Wellsworth.

At the station, Edward puffed up to BoCo.

"BoCo, I'm taking you into the shed! It'll be better than standing in the yard!"

"But Edward-"

"No, I'm doing this!"

Edward slowly puffed forward, carefully avoiding a few flying sparks.

"Hurry, Edward!" BoCo shouted, "The fire's getting closer!"

Edward buffered up to BoCo, and his driver quickly coupled him up.

The wise engine whistled and started to pull.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying," Edward gasped.

At last, Edward heaved BoCo into Wellsworth Sheds.

"Are you sure this'll work, Edward?" BoCo cried out, "The fire's getting larger."

"I think it's heading to beside the station... Either way, we just have to hope..." Edward gulped.

Belle and Norman raced into Wellsworth.

The tank engine gasped.

"Oh no! This fire is huge!" she cried.

"You can take care of it, can't you?" asked Norman worriedly.

"I... hope so," gulped Belle.

She stared at the flames that flickered and smoke that poured out from them.

"Go on Belle!" shouted Norman, "Put the fire out!"

Belle's water cannons suddenly had water fly out of them.

Norman honked his horn as the water came in contact with a flame, but the fire was already spreading.

Belle gulped.

"I can't handle this on my own! I need Flynn!"

"I think you can do it, Belle!" cried Norman, "Just try!"

Suddenly a whistle rang out.

Belle gasped.

"Who's that?!"

"Hmph, taking these trucks down to Brendam Docks is simply awful... I mean, it's only two! I can pull so much more than that!" grumbled Samson, who was starting towards Wellsworth Junction.

Belle's eyes shot open.

"Samson, look out! There's fire!" and she rang her bell.

Samson sniffed.

"I wonder what's cooking. It smells like steak- Oh goodness!"

As soon Samson saw the fire, he came to a halt at once.

"Bust my buffers! I'm out!" and he started to reverse.

"Wait, Samson!" cried Belle.

Samson stopped.

"Why do you want me to stop near the blaze?!" cried Samson.

"Samson, we need your water! We need all the help fighting this as we can get!" Belle explained.

"Oh. By all means, take it!"

A couple of firefighters soon pumped out the water in Samson's water tank and pointed their hoses to the fire.

They nodded to each other and sprayed the blaze again, as did Belle.

But the fire that wasn't out was _still_ spreading.

Edward puffed further into the shed, when suddenly he hit the buffers.

"Ouch!" cried Edward.

"Are you hurt?' asked BoCo worriedly.

"I'm more concerned about that fire. It's coming closer to us!" the blue engine replied.

BoCo winced.

"I hope Belle puts it out soon..."

"Agreed."

Out at the station, Belle tried putting a flame out, but every time she did, a new flame popped up.

She sighed sadly.

"This is hopeless! What am I going to do?! Ugh, what's the use..."

Water suddenly stopped pouring from Belle's water tanks.

Norman gasped.

"Belle, what are you doing?!"

"It's useless. The fire's too big for me to handle alone..."

"Belle, Edward and BoCo are in Wellsworth Sheds! If you don't put out the fire, they'll burn inside! Do you want to loose friends over this?!" cried Norman.

"This isn't what firefighters are supposed to do," agreed Samson, "They protect engines and people from danger. If you give up, you're not just letting the engines down, Edward and BoCo down, or even the island down. You're letting yourself down."

"Where'd you find those wise words?" asked Norman.

"Uh... places," said Samson uncomfortably.

Belle shut her eyes tightly; she wasn't sure what to think.

"I want to be the firefighter I was meant to be..." she said quietly to herself, "But... No, there are no buts. I'm putting this fire out if it's the last thing I do!"

Belle puffed forward, closer to the sheds, so Edward and BoCo wouldn't be in danger.

The water cannons were turned to face the fire again.

Water pumped through Belle's pipes and were squirted into the fire.

Steam erupted from the flames as the water flowed from the water cannons.

A couple flames that were spreading faded into nothing and Belle's cannons turned to the rest of the fire.

"I'm winning!" grinned Belle.

Norman and Samson watched in awe as the flames flickered and flared.

Another flame was put out, then another. And another. And another.

In the shed, Edward could hear Belle fighting the fire.

"She's doing it, BoCo! She's doing it!" BoCo grinned as Edward pushed him to the front of the shed.

"Can you see what's going on?" whispered Edward.

BoCo squinted.

"Yep. Belle's fighting the fire. It's almost out!"

Belle struggled on, as flame after flame was put out.

Smoke swirled around the station.

"I'm almost done!" beamed Belle proudly.

Samson whistled and Norman honked his horn as the water started work on the last of the flame.

At last, the fire was out.

Belle smiled to herself.

"The fire is out, everyone! Wellsworth is saved!"

"But where are Edward and BoCo?" asked Norman worriedly.

Then they heard a loud, triumphant whistle.

"It's Edward!" cried Samson.

And it was; he was pushing BoCo into the station.

Belle gasped.

"What happened?"

"The shed sheltered us from the flames," Edward explained.

"So... I saved you?"

"Yes Belle," grinned BoCo, "You did."

Samson and Edward whistled again, and BoCo and Norman honked their horns.

"Well done Belle!" they all shouted at once.

Belle blushed.

"Thank you. Thank you all! I know now I have stronger capabilities than I ever knew about! I can fight huge fires without Flynn after all!"

"Of course you could," chuffed Edward, "You just had to believe in yourself."

Belle rang her bell.

"Goodbye! Thanks for the encouragement! I have to get back to the Rescue Centre now!"

And Belle puffed away. Edward chuckled.

"Come on BoCo; let's get you refueled."

BoCo grinned.

"Thanks. I need fuel; my tank feels too empty for my liking."

At the Rescue Centre, Flynn was resting, waiting for the next emergency.

Harold looked over.

"Where's Belle?"

"Oh. The manager told me after I got back from Arlesdale End that she's at Wellsworth, fighting a fire."

"Oh," said Harold worriedly, "But still, shouldn't she be back by now?"

Before Flynn could reply, a loud bell was heard.

"Belle!" exclaimed Flynn and Harold in unison.

"Hello, Harold! Hey Flynn!" puffed Belle as she steamed alongside Flynn, "Anything I missed?"

"Oh. The wind was pretty rough today at Arlesdale End. It took me a bit to fight the fire, but eventually I got it out. What about you?" replied Flynn.

"Well, I saved Edward and BoCo from my own fire!" Belle grinned.

Flynn smiled.

"Aren't you full of pride?"

"Well, this is my first big fire that I fought without you. I thought I wasn't going to manage, but with some encouragement from Norman and Samson-"

"Samson?!" burst out Harold in confusion.

"Yep. He can be nice when he wants to be. Anyway, thanks to their motivation, I put out the fire!"

Flynn's smile turned into a broad grin.

"Well, that just shows how brave you are."

"Well, hey... If Samson can say wise words about firefighters, anything's possible. Even me working alone." Belle chuckled.

"Huh?" asked Harold.

"Oh... uh... About that... He once asked me how I'm so brave yesterday. I kind've... told him that speech." Flynn said sheepishly.

"That explains it..." muttered Harold.

Belle laughed.

"Well, at least Samson learns. Anyhow, I'm not going to be afraid of being alone again!"

"Good to hear Belle! Good to hear!" said Flynn.

From that day on, Belle fought fires with ease, with or without her partner, Flynn.


End file.
